Violation One-Shot
by BatFamilyNightwing
Summary: Dick's world starts to dissolve when Bruce starts seeing a new woman. There's something about her that Dick doesn't like and it seems his fear is justified..Story by Karin Matthews! One-shot


Rose was getting on Dick's nerves. She has been staying at the Wayne Manor for 6 days now. Dick knowing something is fishy with her had been staying at the mountain. Wally knowing something was wrong with Robin after the day Batman came in grabbed him by the ankle and dragged him to the zeta tubes, kept Robin company. Wally and Dick were sitting on the bed maskless.

"Dude, seriously what's wrong?" Wally said looking to the top of Dick's bed where Dick had been leaning against the headboard.

"Wally, I don't feel up to discussing my stupid problems." Dick said as he stood up, fixing his shirt and putting a pair of glasses on. He bent down and put on his running shoes.

"Where you going?" Wally asked as he stood up from Dick's bed. Dick looked up from tying his shoes to Wally.

"I'm going for a run." Dick said as he walked out of his room, leaving Wally sitting on his bed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Robin B-01," the zeta tube announced as Dick made his way out of the red phone booth. As Dick walked he noticed Gotham was exceptionally quiet. Not even a peep was heard. As Dick was walking he heard the scuff of a shoe from behind him. He looked back to see nothing. As he looked forward he noticed a man walking towards him. The man was traveling at a fast pace for a man his age. Dick deciding to take a short cut home, cut through an alley. Little did he know the man followed him into the alley. Dick didn't even have to look back to know he was there. He turned around and found the man looking at him.

"Richard Grayson?" the man asked looking down on Dick, Dick being a little on edge from a random stranger asking about him decided to act like a total stud.

"Yeah, who's askin?" He said looking up at the man. The man made the most creepiest smile ever as he brought out a knife and stabbed Dick in the gut and ran leaving the knife in his gut. Dick now on the ground, cringing in pain pulled the knife out. From the amount of blood he was losing meant the main nicked an artery. Dick struggling to get up grabbed the nearest thing next to him. Taking a few trys to pull himself up, finally doing it he ripped the phone out of his pocket and called Bruce.

"You have reached the voicemail of Bruce Wayne…"

"Bruce..Bruce I'm in.." Dick looked up to a street sign to see where he was," Crime Alley. Bruce I'm hurt...bad." Dick almost passed out from the amount of blood loss called one more number.

"The Leslie Thompkins Medical Clinic is a medical clinic, Dr. Leslie Thompkins speaking how can I help you?" A sigh of relief from Dick could be heard

"Leslie, it's Dick..I'm in Crime Alley and about to pass out from blood loss. I suggested you hurry or I'm not going to make it." Dick said as he passed out.

"Dick? Dick you need to talk to me! Dick!" Leslie almost scream as she heard the phone drop on the ground.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"ike...Dick...Richard?" Dick heard a kind voice calling his name, "Dick I need you to open your eyes if you can hear me. Dick tried a couple times but finally he could open his eyes.

He could see Dr. Leslie looking at him while she was touching his face.

"Brrss.." Dick tried saying but came out as blubber. How many pain meds was he on?

"Bruce? I have no clue hub. I tried calling Alfred and everything. I can't get a hold of anyone." Dick sat up and looked around and saw bloody cloth and his now bloody clothes sitting on the doctor's counter.

"Thanks a lot..I'm sorry I had to keep you awake." Dick said sheepishly as he looked at Leslie.

"Oh Dick honey, don't be sorry, but do you have any idea what happened or who did this?" Dick shook his head and looked down. "My real question is where is Bruce?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ah ah ah Bruce no phones remember!" Rose laughed as she took his phone from Bruce's hand. Bruce smiling grabbed her and threw her on his bed. But for the 100th time the phone rang. Bruce being annoyed grabbed it and finally answered it.

"What? Fox I told you not to…" Bruce's face dropped as did his body onto the end of the bed. " Leslie slow down what happened? I'll be right there!" Bruce said I he shot up and ran out the door leaving a smiling Rose. Rose picked up her phone from her bra and called the first number on speed dial.

"How bad did you hurt the kid? Good, good. Was he alive when you left him? Damn. Well we will have to try again. I am sure as hell not going to let a what 12 year old get in my way of a massive fortune. After he is gone. Wayne will be all mine." Rose said as she closed the phone and laid down on Bruce's bed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bruce came running into the ghetto clinic seeing Dick lying on a medical bed, no shirt on getting his stabbed wound cleaned by Leslie.

"Dick! What the hell happened?" Bruce came yelling in. Dick didn't even look at him. Bruce looked to Leslie for some help but she shook her head at him and recovered Dick's bandage. She then stood up patted Dick on the head and pointed to a door for Bruce to go in, she followed him into it.

"Where in the hell were you!?" She yelled at him like he was a 10 year old who ate the last cookie,"Dick almost died because you couldn't pick up the damn phone! His celiac artery was severed and he was bleeding out on a cold street alone! He was lucky he had my number because if he waited just a couple seconds longer trying to call he would have died! When you adopted him he trusted you! He needed you tonight and where were you?" She silently yelled trying to keep it down for Dick.

"I was..I was with Rose." Leslie took this opportunity to slap him across the face. She then took the advantage of leaving Bruce outside the clinic and walking in and locking the door.

"Dick i'm going to call Alfred to come and get you." Leslie said as she sat down next to Dick who looked like he was about to pass out. After a bit Dick did fall asleep and Leslie took this opportunity to call Mr. Pennyworth.

"Alfred? Yeah it's Leslie, I have Dick here and he has a stab wound..no no he is fine now but sore. Yes Bruce did stop by but i kicked him out. Alfred just get here he needs family and Bruce is not helping." Leslie put the phone down and waited

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

There was a ring of a bell signaling the door had been open, Leslie shot up from her seat to meet Alfred.

"Alfred boy am I glad to see you!" Leslie said as she hugged him.

"Ditto, how is Master Richard?" Alfred asked worried still, without saying anything Leslie walked Alfred into the medical room. Alfred was greeted by Dick being fast asleep.

"Alfred, where were you? I could not get a hold of you when Bruce didn't pick up." Leslie said as she looked from Dick to Alfred.

"The Wayne Manor house landline had been cut, Master Bruce believes it was some hooligans looking for a good time." Alfred said as he looked to Dick again.

"Kids cut the landline, and Bruce was with Rose, hmm."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Rose?" Bruce yelled as he entered the manor.

"Yes Brucie?" Rose said as she came down the stairs in a red dress, a very revealing red dress.

"Rose I think.." Bruce was cut of by a kiss from Rose,

"shh..No words I am all you have to be worried about tonight." Rose whispered in his ear as the traveled up stairs.

**I KNOW A VERY WEIRD ENDING BUT HOW IN THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO END A ONE-SHOT? A HUGE THANK YOU TO ****Karin Matthews** **FOR LETTING ME USE HER PLOT! THANK YOU! I LOVE THE STORY! 3**

**-LiZzY**


End file.
